Lo que no debo decir
by konoRubikUnsolver
Summary: Todo lo que un adolescente necesita en realidad es guia, afecto y protección, todo lo que un padre o madre puede/debe proveer aunque su hijo no sea lo que habia esperado, aunque su hijo sea Gay.  Claro... eso en teoria.
1. Perder

**Disclaimer:** glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Asique es responsabilidad de _Ryan Murphy_ y de _FOX_ si les intoxico con mis palabras, porque es SU culpa que desvaríe por glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que <em>no<em> debo decir**

**_"Perder"_**

No lo vi caminar hasta mi, y solo fui consciente de que estaba a mi lado cuando tomó mi mano entre las suyas. El viento que me llegaba directo desde la ventana enfriaba el camino húmedo que las lagrimas habían dejado sobre mis mejillas hacía unos minutos atrás.

Normalmente al estar él a mi lado hubiera tratado de esconder mi verdadero estado de animo, porque ante cualquier persona tengo que parecer perfecto, pero para él _quiero serlo._

Sin embargo, sentir el calor de su mano, su cuerpo a mi lado, su..._empatía..._ me hizo sentir liberado de algo, como si no pudiera sostener más esa mascara sobre mi cara.

El nudo en mi garganta se estrujo con violencia al tragar saliva, me voltee hacia mi derecha, donde el se encontraba, y escrute sus facciones. Al ver que me dedicaba una sonrisa comprehensiva mis ojos se aguaron nuevamente.

-¿quieres hablar?- me ofreció, acariciando mi mejilla con sus suaves dedos.

No pude decir nada, y en cambio un sollozo salió de mis labios haciendo que mi pecho se sacudiera con violencia.

La verdad no, no quería hablar, eso no me sacaría el tremendo dolor causado por el absurdo rechazo de mi padre. Lo único que realmente quería en ese momento era ser aceptado por él, porque a pesar de lo mucho que dijera que estaba acostumbrado a su mirada decepcionada, me dolía, era mi padre, y hasta una cierta edad el me había querido, me había educado con amor y se interesaba por mi. Hoy solo se conformaba con pagarme los estudios y la comida, ese era su deber y se atenía solo a cumplirlo como debía hacerlo.

Desde que les había confesado a mis padres que era gay las cosas no habían ido muy bien en mi casa: papá trabajaba hasta tan tarde que apenas tenia tiempo de cenar antes de acostarse a dormir, y yo procuraba hacer lo mismo para no tener que toparme demasiado con el.

Mi madre no me rechazaba por ser gay, eso no le importaba, pero yo sabia que parte o quizás el completo porcentaje de su frialdad hacia mi era porque me culpaba de que su marido ya no quería formar parte de nuestra familia, que ya no la tocaba, ni le hablaba, ni le sonreía. Yo había acabado con la familia y con su matrimonio, que en algún momento había sido prácticamente perfecto. _Cualquier mujer odiaría a quien arruinara su mas profundo sueño._

Sollocé nuevamente, y luego otra vez, y otra vez. No podía parar de sollozar mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas como una llave abierta.

Era tan doloroso saber y que me recalcasen cada día que había destruido mi propia felicidad, a los que más amaba, y que no existe vuelta atrás para algo así.

Nunca podría perdonarme a mi mismo por ser tan imprudente.

Nunca podría perdonarlos a ellos por ser tan egoístas e intolerantes.

Pero no debía arrepentirme de nada de lo ocurrido, debía tener coraje, porque había alguien que me importaba y que se sentía orgulloso de mi, de lo que había logrado hacer incluso aunque hubiera resultado en un desastre. Kurt me admiraba y me _amaba_, lo que iluminaba el espectro de mi funesta vida familiar.

Kurt, los Warblers, los estudios: no podía estarle más agradecido a esas tres partes de mi vida, lo único que rogaba al cielo era que fueran, sino eternas, lo más duraderas posible.

-Te has peleado con tu padre ¿verdad?-

asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda lentamente en una cálida caricia.

-No te preocupes Blaine, ya lo solucionaremos- su voz no titubeo.

Quería creer en sus palabras y estar tan confiado como él, pero sabia perfectamente que a estas alturas arreglar las cosas era un sueño poco realista.

Lo más probable era que en menos de un año mis padres estuvieran separados y mi madre me odiara por el resto de su vida. Y ese era el pensamiento más optimista que podía concebir.

Pero Kurt no lo sabía. Nunca le había contado como eran las cosas en mi vida fuera de Dalton. Lo dejaba ver lo que le hacia feliz, lo que vivía con el, con los chicos del coro... mis momentos felices; mientras los momentos tristes eran tapados con sonrisas o simplemente omitidos.

_Me había prometido que seguiría siendo así durante el mayor tiempo posible, _no quería que se preocupara por mi, quería seguir siendo _invencible, valiente_ ante sus ojos. No podía decepcionarlo, no podía soportar perderle a el también.

Aunque tampoco podía soportar más esa situación en completo silencio, en soledad. Se estaba convirtiendo en una carga demasiado pesada de llevar en un solo par de hombros, y si no confiaba en él... ¿en quien?. Kurt era la única persona que podía entender lo que era ser rechazado solo por ser lo que eres.

-Estoy harto Kurt... estoy cansado de que me mire como si me hubiera muerto. Es terrible ver todos los días como la gente a mi a alrededor, la gente que apenas me conoce hace un corto tiempo, me acepta, me respeta... incluso la gente que me importa un carajo. ¿porque ellos no pueden hacerlo? ¿porque mi madre y mi padre no pueden quereme como soy y ver más allá de lo que sus estúpidos prejuicios e ignorancia les dicta?-

Después de decir aquello agradecí enormemente que los pasillos de Dalton siempre estuvieran despejados de gente, porque estaba chillando como un histérico.

No quería que él me viera así, pero mis emociones se estaban saliendo de mi control.

Desencaje mi rostro del hueco de su cuello para ver su rostro. Temía que estuviera asustado de mi, o triste, o decepcionado. Temía ver en sus ojos la reacción de mi padre.

Pero no fue así, porque su mirada estaba llena de amor y comprensión, y en sus labios se dibujaba la sonrisa más dulce, más acogedora que había visto en mi vida.

-Supongo que solo están asustados y no saben que hacer. No creo que te odien Blaine, no se puede odiar lo que alguna vez se amó.-

-No Kurt, en mi caso es distinto. Creo que mi madre realmente me odia y mi padre esta tan decepcionado que quiere pretender que no existo-

aunque había serenado el tono de mi voz, las lagrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra, al igual que los espasmos que me hacían sentir como un idiota.

No sé que gesto estaría haciendo mi cara, pero vi de pronto sus ojos compungidos de preocupación.

-Blaine, ninguna madre que crié a su hijo por diez y seis años puede odiarlo, grabate eso en la cabeza. Las madres que no quieren a sus hijos los abandonan, e incluso a veces una madre abandona a su hijo por amor, para darle una mejor vida. Que una madre odie a su hijo es inhumano.-

La seguridad en la voz de mi novio me remeció un poco.

-Tampoco creo que tu padre te odie- continuó -me parece improbable. Tal vez en algún momento se sintió decepcionado, pero puede que ahora solo este asustado, inseguro. Tal vez quiere arreglar las cosas pero no sabe como acercarse y hablarte.-

Kurt estaba tratando de hacerme razonar, de presentarme un punto de vista más positivo para subirme el animo. Pero aunque sus palabras habían calmado mi llanto, _aun me dolía. _La herida seguía allí, y no se iría a ninguna parte, porque aun podía escuchar sus gritos, aun podía ver sus manos sacudirse en el aire y su mirada iracunda.

-¿Por que a sido la pelea?- me pregunto con un fingido tono casual para quitarle peso al asunto.

-Me a preguntado que voy a hacer este fin de semana, durante el desayuno. Por que se acerca mi cumpleaños.-

-¿Le dijiste que nosotros te lo vamos a celebrar?-

-Si-

-¿Se enojó por eso?-

-No-

Esperó un momento a que yo siguiera hablando, y como no lo hice me preguntó directamente.

-¿Por que se enojó entonces, Blaine?-

me separé de su abrazo y rehuí su mirada.

-Me preguntó quien eras tú, y por que iba a celebrar mi cumpleaños en tu casa, así que le e dicho que eres mi novio.-Su expresión preocupada se agudizó. No me gustaba ver su rostro de esa forma, y menos por mi culpa.

-Iras de todas formas, ¿verdad?- me pregunto con voz temblorosa.

No sabia como poner en palabras la petición que tenia que hacerle. No era la gran cosa, pero sabia que sonaría como si quisiera escaparme de mi casa. Bueno, eso era más o menos lo que realmente quería después de todo.

-De hecho, estaba pensando si tal vez... podría ir a tu casa hoy mismo. No quiero llegar temprano a la mía, seria algo incomodo...-

-Puedes quedarte si quieres- ofreció de inmediato – papá no tendrá ningún problema si le explicamos la situación...-

-No... no Kurt, gracias, pero creo que eso solo me causaría más problemas- le mentí.

En mi casa nadie se daría cuenta si yo no dormía allí, pero no quería tener que contarle a Burt todo mi drama familiar, era demasiado vergonzoso y no quería darles pena a los Hummel.

-Entonces puedes quedarte a cenar y luego Finn te va a dejar. Así solo llegas a tu casa a dormir...-

Su voz sonaba tan dulce que se me estrujó el estomago.

-Blaine, no llores. Las cosas mejoraran...- me dijo alarmado cuando vio que mis ojos se llenaban de nuevas lagrimas.

Me le acerque nuevamente y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Gracias, Kurt, gracias- le bese en los labios sin importarme que estuviéramos a la vista de cualquier otro estudiante merodeando por los pasillos- siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor.-

Su mirada de cachorro confundido me hizo sonreír.

* * *

><p>Apenas llegamos a la puerta principal Burt nos la abrió y nos saludo con una amplia sonrisa. <em>Estaba esperándonos.<em>

-¿Como estas Blaine?- me saludo planteándome la espalda.

-Bien señor, gracias.- le conteste, levantándome el animo para poner una buena cara a los padres de Kurt. Al parecer solo se encontraba él en casa, lo que era bueno, al menos para mí.

Siempre que visitaba la casa de los Hummel y estaba toda la familia terminábamos jugando Monopoly o algo por el estilo, cosa que no me sentía capaz de hacer en ese momento.

Lo único que deseaba era recostarme junto a Kurt en su cama y abrazarlo hasta que tuviera que largarme a mi infierno personal.

-¿Carole y Finn han salido de compras?- preguntó Kurt.

Su padre le respondió que si con poca seguridad.

-Fueron a comprar abarrotes- agrego, demasiado enfático,como asegurándose de que sonara convincente.

Probablemente estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho de que Finn y su madre habían ido a comprar las cosas que necesitarían para celebrarme el cumpleaños al día siguiente, lo cual era extremadamente adorable. Eran una familia acogedora, pero me hacían sentir que estaba siendo adoptado, como si fuera un niño huérfano.

-estaremos en mi habitación- declaro Kurt -nos llamas cuando la cena este lista ¿si?-

normalmente Burt hubiera fruncido un poco el ceño como gesto preventivo, o me hubiera invitado a ver lo que sea que estaba viendo en la televisión. Pero esta vez, por primera vez, en su rostro se dibujo un gesto comprehensivo y nos dejo ir sin mas que un simple "claro".

Debía saberlo. O Kurt le había contado lo que me pasaba sin que yo me diera cuenta, o era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

De cualquier forma, agradecí que no me hiciera preguntas o emitiera algún comentario al respecto. Estaba tratando de mantener mi expresión en estado neutro.

Subimos a la habitación de Kurt con un par de vasos de jugo y una caja llena de DVD`s.

Apenas Kurt cerro la puerta detrás de nuestras espaldas me encaje entre sus brazos y enterré el rostro en su cuello. Sin dejar de abrazarme se estiro hasta el mueble más cercano para dejar los vasos y luego hizo lo mismo con la caja de DVD´s que yo me había olvidado que sostenía en la mano.

Me guió hasta su cama y nos recostamos sobre ella en completo silencio.

Su cuerpo era el mejor refugio que podía pedir: cálido, suave, blando, _mio. Me sentía confortado por su sola presencia._

Enterré aun mas mi rostro debajo de su mandíbula tibia y apreté los brazos en torno a su espalda. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y aunque me sentí estúpido por ello, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar otra vez, aunque hubiera sido saludable evitarlo porque ya tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, y me ardían como si me hubieran echado agua con cloro. Pero tenia _ganas _de llorar, ganas de sacar la pudrición que tenia dentro.

-puedes apagar la luz... por favor- le rogué, sintiéndome avergonzado de que pudiera verme con el rostro compungido. Asintió con la cabeza y se paro a apagar el interruptor rápidamente.

Cuando volvió me ofreció acostarme debajo de las frazadas, y yo lo hice sin pensar en el hecho de que estar ambos bajo las tapas de la cama no era algo que Burt aceptaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero no me sentí responsable, porque sabía que en mi estado anímico era imposible pensar en hacer las cosas que el padre de Kurt tanto temía que hiciéramos. Lo más que haríamos esa tarde seria abrazarnos y hablar.

De pronto descubrí que en la penumbra no me avergonzaba tanto sonar indefenso, mientras el no viera mi rostro me sentía libre de hundirme en mi miseria, pero me sentía culpable de hacerle participe de algo tan desagradable. No era justo para él.

-lo... lo siento... K-Kurt- tartamudee a causa de los espasmos -perdoname por obligarte a... a estar aquí... sin hacer nada... de verdad lo siento.-

Sentí la almohada y su hombro mojados con mis lagrimas.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas Blaine, para eso estoy. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- llevo su mano hasta mi pelo y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi nuca. Al relajarme el sonido de mi llanto se tornó en gemidos casi inaudibles y espasmos silenciosos.

-lo se- le susurre.

Comenzó a tararear una lenta canción que yo no conocía, y ,en algún momento mientras me acariciaba y cantaba, me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y encontré la habitación en penumbra, y un espacio vació a mi lado donde antes estaba el cuerpo que añoraba<em>.<em>

Me desperté por dos razones: porque dejé de sentir el calor de Kurt confortandome, y porque escuché un enorme bullicio en la calle. Me figure que era mas grave de lo que yo podía percibir, por que la lluvia ahogaba el sonido de los gritos de una voz que me pareció demasiado familiar.

Súbitamente reconocí a su dueño, y salí disparado de la cama.

Corrí a la puerta de entrada y me encontré con la familia completa aglomerada en el umbral. Fuera, a una distancia de al menos tres metros, vi su figura rígida como una tabla, su ropa empapada al extremo. _Mi padre, era mi padre el que gritaba en la calle, bajo la lluvia, a oídos de todo mundo._

Me pregunte que diablos le había dado de repente por empeñarse en hacerme aun más difícil la vida, y cuanto rato llevaban ya discutiendo él y Burt para que su ropa estuviera tan mojada como estaba (considerando que la lluvia no era precisamente _torrencial_), aunque, conociendo a mi papá, debía ser mas un_ monologo _que una discusión.

Cuando me vio detrás de la escena su rostro enfurecido cambio, poniéndome rápidamente esos ojos doloridos que siempre parecía ponerse encima como quien se pone un par de gafas para el sol. Odiaba esa mirada, _esa_ en particular, y más que todas las demás de la gama de formas hirientes que el tenia de tratar conmigo, incluso más que la mirada iracunda que usaba cuando peleábamos, porque esta era mucho más ofensiva, porque me hacia sentir culpable.

Me miraba como si hubiera asesinado a alguien, como si fuera un monstruo.

-Blaine, súbete al auto- me ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Avergonzado, agache la cabeza, y me abrí paso entre los presentes para evitar agravar el escándalo.

-No- Kurt me tomo del brazo y me dedico una mirada asustada. Su voz quebrada fue como una puñalada al pecho.

-Apurate, no tengo toda la noche- agito una mano en el aire en gesto de apremio. _Claro, como si tuviera algo más que hacer que comer e irse a dormir sin mirar a nadie, _pensé_._

cuando di otro paso Burt alargo un brazo delante de mi.

-Espera Blaine- me pidió. Luego le hablo a mi padre -Escucha...- esperó a le dijera su nombre para continuar con lo que iba a decir.

-Anderson - respondió a secas. No iba a permitir que le tuteara.

-Escuche, señor Anderson- continuo el padre de Kurt con voz cabreada- Blaine es un chico bueno. Es cierto que a cometido un error al venir aquí sin avisar, pero eso no justifica el tono de voz con el que le habla. No es su mascota-

Los músculos faciales de mi padre temblaron de rabia.

-¿y como cree usted que debo hablarle a mi hijo, señor Hummel?, ¿como debo tratarle?¿como una figura de porcelana?... ¿acaso usted lo trataría mejor, como un buen padre?- me clavo sus ojos azules llenos de reproche- Por eso has venido aquí. por eso siempre vienes aquí...¿verdad, Blaine? Porque tienes que buscarte un mejor padre que yo, una familia mejor... ¿o me equivoco? -

Hizo una pausa como esperando a que yo dijera algo, y como no lo hice se enfureció aun más.

-¡reconoce que prefieres venir aquí solo porque no quieres estar con tu verdadera familia!-

No me atreví a responder porque sabia que después podría arrepentirme de las palabras que salieran de mis labios.

-Si así fuera, la culpa no seria de Blaine, señor- escuche decir a Kurt a mis espaldas. Sus palabras sonaron ásperas a pesar de su voz aguda y susurrante.

Mi padre desvió la vista hacia él y le miro despectivamente de los pies a la cabeza. Arrugo la nariz repugnado antes de volver a mirarme.

-¿O es que vienes aquí solo para revolcarte con este... ?- Me preguntó, refiriéndose obviamente a Kurt, aunque sin terminar la frase.

Burt resoplo y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante en actitud amenazante.

-¿"Este" que?- siseó.

Ignoro la pregunta del ofendido hombre que tenia en frente.

-¿es él?- Me pregunto en un susurró, y en su voz fui capaz de detectar un ápice de inseguridad, aunque se había empeñado en aparentar lo contrario. _Me estaba rogando que le dijera que no. _

Tragué saliva pesadamente y asentí con la cabeza. La piel de su cara pareció derretirse. La miá en cambio se sentía cada vez más tirante.

Se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta su auto, luego se volteo nuevamente hacia nosotros y me hablo con una voz que no parecía la de él, una voz plana, ausente.

-Quédate, pero mañana llega antes de las diez de la noche.-

Abrió la puerta, se subió al auto y se marchó.

No sé porque, pero sentí el impulso de seguirlo, y sin darme cuenta avance hasta donde había estado parado hacia tan solo un instante.

Me quede bajo la lluvia, sin moverme, sin hablar, sin pensar... _sin saber que mierda hacer_.

Kurt, silencioso como siempre, se me acercó, y puso una de sus manos de algodón en mi hombro. Dijo algunas palabras desesperadas que no escuche en un principio, pero que de a poco me fueron devolviendo a la realidad. Algo sobre la lluvia, algo sobre la cena, algo sobre su padre. Una pausa silenciosa. Luego algo sobre mi, sobre mi padre, mi madre... sobre mi _tristeza. _

Solo le presté verdadera atención cuando dejo de hablar por varios minutos y, en cambio, le escuche llorar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la lluvia no era lo único que mojaba mis mejillas, al igual que las de él. Me giré y de inmediato rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el umbral de la puerta cuando la divisé por sobre el hombro de Kurt. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevábamos parados allí, pero, a juzgar por lo mojados que estábamos, supuse que había sido bastante. Me separé un poco de él y escruté sus facciones.

Decidí justo en ese momento, al ver sus cejas estrujar su frente, al ver su barbilla tiritar, al ver sus orbes azules rodeados de una red de venas rojas, que esa era la ultima vez que me permitía causarle una preocupación así.

Besé su mejilla, su nariz, su frente, sus ojos y sus labios. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y me encamine hacia la casa.

Me dolía la cabeza como si tuviera fiebre, y mi cara de seguro estaba roja, al igual que mis ojos _que_ _ardían como el mismo infierno_.Pero ya no tenia ningún sentido tratar de esconder lo que era más que evidente: Mi padre me odiaba. Y, si, me afectaba, me reventaba los sesos.

Lo malo era que ya no me reventaría los sesos solo a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Graciasperdon por haberme leido, dependiendo del caso.**

**Este es el _primeriiisimo_ Fic que subo, y de hecho no estoy muy segura de haberlo subido correctamente, porque aun no estoy familiarizada con el uso de esta pagina y la verdad es que _soy una troglodita_ con respecto a internet y sus artilugios. Así que tendran que perdonar mi ignorancia.**

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus reviews, ya sean estos criticas (con _suavidad_), sugerencias o felicitaciones, O todo eso junto.**

**También espero que les haya gustado y que lean el próximo capitulo, que ya pronto subiré (a menos de que ustedes lo hayan odiado y me pidan lo contrario ._.).**

* * *

><p><em>Amame, admirame, envidiame u odiame... pero no me olvides.<em>

_Kono ._._


	2. Cambiar

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. **

**Asique es responsabilidad de Ryan Murphy y de FOX si les intoxico con mis palabras, porque es SU culpa que desvaríe por Glee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cambiar<strong>_

Dejé que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo y destensara mis músculos agarrotados. No seria de buena educación por mi parte demorarme una eternidad en la ducha, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido a solas, para asumir que, aunque fingieran normalidad, los padres de Kurt debían estar pensando en el asunto y tener sentimientos encontrados conmigo. No es que yo sea de esas personas a las que les gusta guardar apariencias o causar siempre simpatía, pero hay con quienes me gusta quedar bien, agradar. Los Hummel habían sido más amables de lo que jamas pensé que serian, lo que menos quería en la vida era causarles algún tipo de problema o disgusto, aunque, claro, que el padre desconocido del novio de tu hijo haga un _escándalo_ en la puerta de tu casa entra bastante bien en esas categorías.

Cuando ya no pude alargar más el tiempo dentro del baño cerré el paso del agua, sintiéndome pesado de cuerpo. No tenia muchas ganas de pararme en frente de las personas que me esperaban en el estar y mostrarles una cara falsa. Por supuesto, tampoco tenia ganas de mostrar la cara que amenazaba con deformar mi rostro, más aun considerando que no sabia exactamente como me sentía, y por ende, que cara pondría al darle "libre albedrío" a mis músculos faciales. Dejarlo a la experimentación podía resultar en una expresión aterradora.

Las palabras de mi padre esa noche habían cambiado algo en la situación general. El siempre mantenía una actitud fría conmigo, excepto cuando discutíamos por algo y se salia de sus cabales, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo porque ambos evitábamos hablarnos a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo normal era ignorarme, darme ordenes breves sin contacto visual, o reprocharme por algo especifico. Siempre me hacia saber el porque de su interacción conmigo. Jamas, desde que había abierto la boca para hacer mi fatal declaración, él se había atrevido o interesado por preguntarme algo. Jamas me había ido a buscar a alguna parte o me había hablado en el desayuno, como ese mismo día en la mañana. De hecho, desde que le había dicho sobre mi homosexualidad, mi cumpleaños ya no era tema a tratar, cosa que al parecer era el problema en sí en aquel momento.

Realmente no había terminado de entender a que iba todo ese griterío y la ira hacia el padre de Kurt, ni tampoco ese repentino interés por _mi vida._

Quizás, después de tanto tiempo jugando a ser indiferente para hacerme sentir culpable, había cambiado de táctica. Quizás la nueva jugada era hacerme la vida imposible hasta que decidiera transformarme en heterosexual.

Hubiera sido o no ese el caso, me encontraba absolutamente desorientado. Y, más que nunca, me sentía vulnerable, por lo que necesitaba encontrar una forma de afrontar el tema y darle solución. Tal vez nunca lograría que me dejaran de odiar, pero al menos podía evitar que canalizaran su odio entre sí. Podrían recuperar algo de la felicidad que les quité librándose de mi, y yo podría encontrar algo de paz sacudiéndome la culpa con eso.

Si, sonaba como un buen plan. Un plan de victima designada.

Sequé un poco mi cabello con la toalla al igual que mi cuerpo, me vestí con la ropa que Kurt me había dejado sobre su cama, y practique un rostro sereno en el espejo del tocador de su habitación. Ya no tenia ojos de huevo frito, lo que era un buen inicio.

Bajé las escaleras con mayor lentitud de la que pretendía, no me sentía con energía suficiente como para masticar lo que sea que fuéramos a comer, pero, por cortesía, debía intentarlo al menos. Al arrastrar mis pies por la alfombra del pasillo haciendo un ruido leve pero audible, Carole y Burt, que estaban en el estar discutiendo en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido, se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, cambiando la severa preocupación de sus facciones por un semblante de falsa tranquilidad.

Como temía: _Estaban hablando de mí. T_oda la vida me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, lo reconozco, pero en ese momento lo que menos quería era que todos estuvieran pendientes de mi. Era algo abrumador.

Fingí esa misma tranquilidad de mis anfitriones con una presicion que no sabia que poseía. Quizás la practica me estaba convirtiendo en un profesional.

-Kurt aún se esta duchando- me dijo la madre de Finn al ver que yo me quedaba parado en mi lugar sin saber que hacer.- pero el tragón de mi hijo ya esta en la mesa, asique puedes unirte a él si quieres. Debes estar hambriento...-

De fondo escuché balbucear un ininteligible reclamo por parte del aludido.

-No gracias, señora Hummel, pero creo que esperare a que llegue Kurt.- me felicité internamente por el perfecto tono neutro de mi voz.

Me senté en el sillón de un cuerpo, manteniendo una cierta distancia con los adultos que se encontraban en el sillón de enfrente, y me concentre solo en buscar entre mis sensaciones corporales el vacío de mi estomago. A ver si lograba hacerme algo de apetito.

Luego de uno o dos minutos advertí con la visión periférica como Carole le daba un discreto codazo a su marido y este le ponía cara de pocos amigos. Después de lanzarle una mirada elocuente, la mujer se paró y se fue a sentar a la mesa a unos metros de nosotros, dejándonos a ambos sumidos en un ambiente incomodo.

El quería esa conversación menos que yo, pero, al igual que yo, no veía como poder evitarla.

Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas para acercarse un poco más a mi con el gesto vacilante.

-¿Como estas Blaine ?- juntó ambas manos y esperó a mi respuesta por más obvia que fuera a ser.

-Bien señor-

Me lanzó una mirada que se debatía entre la compasión y el escepticismo. Lo que dijo a continuación me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar de lo que pasó allá afuera, pero no trates de aparentar que no ocurrió, muchacho. No pongas esa cara de fotografiá a menos de que te sirva de algo. A nosotros no nos sirve de nada que finjas, eso solo empeora las cosas.-

Por las mismas palabras que el hombre frente a mi acababa de pronunciar, mi cara se aflojo, al igual que el resto de los músculos de mi cuerpo, sentí que en cualquier momento necesitaría un recipiente que me contuviera. No era tristeza contenida, no. era la pura sensación de libertad que se desparramaba junto con mis miembros en el mullido sofá.

Al igual que su descarada sinceridad, la mía también me sorprendió. Brotó de mi como una fuga de agua e una cañería rota.

-Lo sé... pero la verdad no se como manejar esto... estoy avergonzado señor. No quiero incomodarlos, y a estas alturas lo único que se me ocurre es... fingir que no a pasado nada.-

Al menos mi voz se mantenía firme y no sonaba roída, como yo había temido que sonara antes de abrir la boca.

-Pero no te sientes así, ¿verdad?- sacudió la cabeza levemente para sacarse la cara paternal que estaba poniendo inconscientemente. Estaba tratando de ser un consejero objetivo.- Escucha Blaine, no tienes de que avergonzarte, no has cometido ninguna atrocidad. Es tu padre el que a venido aquí a montarte una escena de proporciones, y es el quien debe responder por sus peladuras de cable.-

El poco tacto de Burt al hablarme en esta ocasión me pareció particularmente agradable. Siempre lo había considerado una persona sencilla, y me gustaba la forma en que, para él, decir las cosas era simplemente decirlas y ya. Pero esta vez, más que otras veces, me agradaba que fuera tan claro y transparente como un vaso de vidrio. Que no me tratara como una pluma me hacia sentir que me respetaba.

-Mi padre no responderá por sus peladuras de cable señor Hummel, eso téngalo por seguro.-

-No responderá si no le preguntas, Blaine.-

Me quedé pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Que le pregunte que?- musité, confundido por el sentido oculto en sus palabras que no lograba descifrar.

-¿por que hace estas cosas? ¿con que fin viene aquí a recriminarte que que le culpes de ser mal padre?... no estoy enterado de como son las cosas entre ustedes, y de hecho estoy adivinando que el "problema" es que eres gay. ¿Es así?- asentí con la cabeza- Entonces no me hace sentido que haya venido a gritar y patalear. Eso para mi no es mas que un confuso intento de llamar tu atención. No deja ningún mensaje para que te convenzas de que ser gay es una mala idea...-

Me quedé mirándole un momento y fui consciente por primera vez del parecido que tenían él y Kurt, no tanto por sus facciones, sino por su actitud realista y objetiva pero casi siempre con una tendencia optimista. Eran ambos hombres inteligentes y confiables.

-Trata de conversar con él, dale al menos la oportunidad de decirte lo que le molesta, y date _tú_ la oportunidad de escucharle con oído imparcial, aunque te sea difícil. El mundo esta lleno de idiotas, pero algunos de ellos solo necesitan que les expliquen las cosas mas de una vez y tiempo para asimilarlas.- hizo una pausa y vi como su expresión se suavizaba con una sonrisa divertida.- Y si no me lo crees preguntale a Kurt como tuvo que sufrir un mes conmigo solo para que aprendiera a hacer bien un insignificante bizcocho... -

me reí sinceramente, sintiendo que mi estado de ánimo había mejorado de forma significativa.

No era que las dudas se hubieran disipado o se hubieran resuelto, pero ciertamente, después de oír al padre de Kurt, las respuestas que esperaba tener no parecían ser tan escabrosas – o quizás fuera que me sentía más preparado para recibir respuestas dolorosas solo por haber hablado con alguien de las posibilidades. Ahora tenia más claro que era lo que podía hacer, y me sentía más valiente, porque sabia que después de todo yo no era el único responsable por como estaba la situación.

-gracias por el concejo señor Hummel, lo estaba necesitando.-

-Si bueno... considéralo una retribución.- dijo él mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía al comedor a mis espaldas. Asentí con la cabeza antes de que desapareciera de su campo visual.

Justo por el espacio que Burt había dejado vacío al irse pude distinguir, al final del pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y el segundo piso con el resto de la casa, la silueta delgada de Kurt sumida en la oscuridad. Me miraba con ojos cautelosos, haciendo un análisis de mi estado de animo y probablemente esperando a que le diera alguna señal para acercarse a mi.

Al darse cuenta de que le miraba, caminó hasta mi con ese andar gatuno que suele usar para encubrir su indecisión. Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa para infundirle confianza, y el me respondió de la misma manera, alegrándose por mi despreocupación. Se sentó a mi lado en el apoya brazos del sillón y puso un fugaz beso en mi frente. Su rostro, enmarcado por los húmedos mechones de pelo, se veía aun más dulce que de costumbre, estaba más relajado, lo que para mi era un enorme alivio y también una razón para estar más desconectado del tema de mi padre.

Luego de que intercambiáramos una ultima mirada amorosa, tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos al comedor, donde el resto de la familia nos esperaba ya en la mesa.

A pesar de mis intentos no conseguí hacerme apetito, pero al menos ya no tenia la sensación de que si intentaba tragar algo se quedaría atorado en medio de mi garganta, lo que era un avance.

Comimos, hablamos, reímos. Y cuando todos terminamos de cenar Burt y Finn levantaron la mesa, para luego irse a instalar frente al televisor en espera del partido que transmitirían esa noche. Kurt le insistió a Carole para que le dejara lavar los platos, y ella acepto dejarle lavarlos solo porque estaba bastante cansada y se quería dar una ducha, por lo que finalmente solo quedamos mi novio y yo en la cocina.

Yo no sabia que hacer y me sentía bastante inútil, asique le pedí a Kurt que me dejara lavar los platos a mi. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser una visita poco usual, asique al menos debía ayudar después de haber cenado en su casa por una cuestión de modales. Aunque tenia más que claro de que a Kurt no le iba a gustar la idea.

-Dulzura, deja que yo lo haga... no quiero que arruines la ropa que traes puesta.-

Se arremango su sweater gris y me lanzó una mirada divertida por encima del hombro. Sabia que cuando le llamaba con apodos melosos era porque quería persuadirle.

-No te preocupes amor, usaré el delantal. Ademas, no puedo dejar que hagas nada. Estas de invitado ¿recuerdas?- descolgó el delantal negro que estaba justo en el perchero detrás de mí.

-Pero estoy aburrido, y me siento inútil... - le reclame, mientras anudaba las tiras del delantal en su cintura y luego detrás de su cuello.- si no me dejas ayudarte en algo me quedaré aquí a tu lado y te miraré melosamente hasta que sea hora de irnos a acostar.- añadí a modo de advertencia. El se encogió de hombros y se rió.

-Hazlo si quieres... -

Me apoyé en el mueble del fregadero a poca distancia de él y le clave la mirada más sugerente que pude poner.

-¿Te e dicho alguna vez que te vez adorable cuando tienes las mejillas sonrosadas?-

Me moví un poco más cerca y él contuvo una sonrisa que hizo dos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Pensé que solo me _mirarías_ melosamente... - dijo, levantándome una ceja.

-Pensaste mal.-

Se volteó de nuevo hacia la acumulación de platos que tenia en frente y se rió entre dientes. Yo me le acerque aun más y giré mi cuerpo completamente hacia él, dejando ínfima distancia entre mi cuerpo y el suyo.

-Este sweater te queda maravilloso, Kurt... - recorrí su brazo desde el codo hasta su hombro con los dedos.- el gris te sienta... aunque creo que prefiero el color de tu piel desnuda, como esta parte de tu cuello.- pase lentamente mis dedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca.- Eres tan blanco... como si fueras de leche... -

-Blaine, mi papá está en la habitación de al lado. Si te escucha... -

-me callaré si me dejas ayudarte.- le interrumpí, parándome atrás de él.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego se puso a fregar los platos con mayor rapidez, casi con violencia.

-No te dejaré ayudarme porque es una cuestión de orgullo, eres el invitado, no se supone que te pongas a hacer las tareas de la casa. Ademas mañana es tu cumpleaños.- sentenció.

-Con mayor razón, debes complacerme... me lo tomaré como mi regalo de cumpleaños ¿vale?-

Soltó un largo suspiro, se volteo hacia mi, apoyó sus manos llenas de espuma en el borde del fregadero, y me puso esos ojos que suele poner cuando quiere ser persuasivo conmigo.

-Se me ocurren muchos regalos de cumpleaños que te encantarían, amor... regalos que no creo que quieras intercambiar por una fregadura de platos... ¿o si?- arqueó levemente una ceja y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa cosquillosa.

Negué con la cabeza. Evidentemente, sus métodos para persuadir eran mucho más efectivos que los míos.

-Entonces... deja de acosarme antes de que venga alguien, mejor vé a ver televisión con mi papá y Finn, a ver si con eso consigues que esté de ánimo...- se inclino hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de mi oído y hablarme discretamente.- _para que te deje dormir en mi habitación... -_

Rectifico, sus métodos para persuadir eran_ abismalmente_ más efectivos que los míos.

Sin decir una palabra más me dirigí a la sala de estar y me senté _convenientemente_ al lado de mi suegro_._

-Llegas justo a tiempo Blaine, el partido está por comenzar.- me dijo entusiasmado.

-Oh, genial.-le respondí yo, copiando su tono de voz perfectamente. Finn me lanzó una mirada cómplice llena de picardía.

No quiero decir que Finn haya sido estúpido antes, pero, desde que mis visitas se habían convertido algo frecuente, parecía estarse volviendo mucho más inteligente y perspicaz. Últimamente se daba cuenta de todas las jugarretas que yo tenia que hacer para ganarme el favor de su padrastro, lo cual le parecía de lo más gracioso.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... <em><span>graaacias<span>_ por leer. Enserio, no tienen idea de cuanto me importa que alguien lea mis pavadas. **

**MIL GRACIAS Y DIEZ MIL MAS a quienes me dejaron reviews el capitulo anterior. Literalmente salte en un pie de la alegría. -tengo testigos de mi escándalo-.**

**Me hace bien leer sus opiniones, me hace sentir que no estoy solo gastando mi tiempo cuando escribo, al menos alguien gasta el suyo leyéndolo. :B**

**Ya, me cayo. Lo ultimo: si quieren que salte de nuevo en un pie, dejen reviews.**

**BYE.**

* * *

><p><strong>KONO._.<strong>


	3. amar 1

_**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen XD**_

_**Amar.**_

-¿Kurt?... ¿eres tu?- susurre. Su figura esbelta cruzo el pequeño espacio de la puerta, y la cerró lenta y suavemente tras de si. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y me hizo guardar silencio.

Sus pasos de piernas largas hacían un efecto ondulante en el resto de su cuerpo al cruzarse una en frente de la otra. Otra vez ese caminar gatuno, que más que de verdadera indecisión, parecía provenir de un profundo deseo de enfermarme de los nervios, más aun considerando las circunstancias: una visita prohibida a las tres de la madrugada, en la habitación de huéspedes, donde el padre de Kurt había dejado más que explicitado que yo dormiría -que se encontraba en el primer piso- lo más alejado posible de Kurt y su cama durante TODA la noche.

-"¿A donde vas Blaine?"- había dicho Burt a nuestras espaldas, justo cuando subíamos las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de Kurt.- " La habitación de invitados esta aquí abajo".

Me puso una mano en la espalda y me llevó hasta la puerta de la pieza, y cuando ya estaba dentro, luego de darme un par de indicaciones acerca del baño y las frazadas, me lanzó una mirada punzante con sus ojos verde olivos enmarcados entre sus tensos parpados, una mirada de advertencia, antes de cerrar la puerta con un movimiento fluido.

Cuando Burt Hummel quería dejar algo en claro ni siquiera tenia que abrir la boca. Toda la efectividad de sus ordenes residía en la expresividad de su rostro. Y podía llegar a ser realmente aterrador cuando se lo proponía, al menos para mi, que me sentía en constante escrutinio.

-Estaba pensando que quizás querrías compañía- me dijo Kurt en un tono casi inaudible, mientras se introducía debajo de la ropa de cama y enredaba sus piernas con las mías. La calidez de sus muslos me hizo sentir un exquisito hormigueo en el estomago y un calor sanguinolento de oreja a oreja. Sus manos, frías y más hábiles que las miás en la penumbra, llegaron a posarse con seguridad tras de mi nuca.

-Kurt, si tu papá se da cuenta de que estas aquí... me matará- Trague pesado al imaginarme la cara de Burt justo antes de asesinarme.

-Nunca se enterará, no te preocupes. Hice un pacto con Finn, asique el me esta cubriendo.- aunque no podía ver bien su cara, por el tono de su voz supe que estaba sonriendo. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mio, que podía sentir su aliento húmedo chocar con mi boca constantemente, y me estaba atolondrando, aun más, estaba anulando mis procesos mentales con cada bocanada de aire.

-¿Estas... seguro?- logre pronunciar, justo antes de que mis manos se fueran a recorrer por cuenta propia el sinuoso camino entre su pecho y sus caderas, quitandole toda credibilidad a mi renuencia.

Enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando su pulgar comenzó a delinear el borde de mi oreja con suma lentitud. Se acerco a mi un poco más, y me beso los labios concienzudamente a modo de respuesta.

Me encantaba que de vez en cuando no me respondiera con palabras, y en cambio lo hiciera tocándome o mirándome, me encanta saber que puede conversar con cualquier persona, pero solo conmigo habla con caricias, solo conmigo cruza esas miradas de comedia romántica empalagosas que a los demás se les hacen siempre obvias. Porque Kurt y yo no podemos disimular en absoluto. Somos como un arcoiris caminante a los ojos ajenos.

Ese pensamiento me hizo reír, y el suave sonido de mi jadeo carcajoso murió dentro de su boca, que se abría a la mía con cada exhalación. Mi necesidad de tocarle, de apretarle, de amarle, se hacia cada vez más intensa, y desee por un momento tener el poder de leer su mente para estar realmente seguro de si el se sentía de la misma forma que yo.

Desde que Kurt había aparecido en mi vida, todos mis sueños habían pasado a un segundo plano latente, porque, incluso cuando aun eramos solo buenos amigos, los momentos en los que estaba con él lo que más deseaba era que se sintiera tan cómodo y alegre como yo me sentía a su lado. Pero lo cierto es que saber lo que Kurt piensa o siente no es algo que aprendas a hacer con la practica. Kurt Hummel, al igual que yo mismo, se encarga de hacerte ver lo que quiere que veas. Mi único consuelo al respecto, es que sus verdades no dichas las veo siempre en sus ojos de celeste liquido, brillantes como la señal iluminada de un letrero en Broadway.

Me reí nuevamente al notar que mi metáfora habría sonado de todo el gusto de mi novio, y esta vez se separo un poco de mi, probablemente con cara de confundido.

-¿De que te ríes tanto?-

Aproveché la lejanía para rodar y acomodarme un poco más sobre su cuerpo, y me sorprendí bastante cuando sentí sus manos inmiscuirse descaradamente bajo mi polera y masajear la piel de mi espalda con avidez. Esa era una buena respuesta a la pregunta que no me atrevía a hacerle... Si, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Parecía estar en el mismo estado de _urgencia_ que yo, por decirlo de algún modo.

-De lo bueno que te has hecho para _volverme loco_ de un tiempo a esta parte... Supongo que es la practica ¿verdad?-

Su risa musical, como para corroborar lo que yo acababa de decir, sonó extremadamente incitante, haciendo que me saliera de mis cabales un poco más y el calor en mi abdomen bajara lentamente por un camino con destino ya conocido.

-Puede ser... aunque creo que aun me falta un poco de eso.- me respondió, con voz cosquillosa. Arañó sutilmente mi columna vertebral desde la nuca hacia abajo, y me aturdió notar que no se detuvo en mi cintura, como era su costumbre, sino que siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el borde de mi pantalón, lo empujó un poco para darse espacio y luego volvió a subir por mi espalda, a lo que me estremecí notoriamente.

-¿Practica?- pregunté, sin poder controlar el tono ahogado de mi voz.

-si.- susurró.

Acerco sus labios a mi cuello y dejó en el un beso fantasmal, que solo llego a ser un roce para dejarme la piel de gallina.

Kurt, aunque decía siempre ser inútil para la sensualidad, sabia perfectamente como generar expectativas, torturándome con la sutileza de sus roces, con sus besos a medias, con sus manos mentirosas que aparentan ser tímidas pero que conocen bien el camino que recorrer en mi cuerpo, camino que varía y me sorprende cada vez que se vuelve mas atrevido e intrincado.

Quizás era mi culpa. Quizás yo era muy efusivo, muy obvio. Cuando Kurt me tocaba, donde fuera -mientras fuera de esa forma lenta y concienzuda que le quitaba su inocencia al contacto- no podía evitar que se me notara lo _loco _que me volvía, lo mucho que me gustaban sus manos en mi piel.

Pero tenia que parar, porque no podíamos seguir con eso o no íbamos a parar hasta terminarlo, estábamos tan solo a un corto paso de ese remolino incontrolable que lleva a todo adolescente a _no aguantarse_, y ese no era el lugar adecuado, ni menos el momento adecuado.

-B-Blaine...?- me llamo, cuando sintió que sacaba sus manos de mi cintura y me apartaba de su cuerpo - hice algo... ?- me preguntó.

-No... no amor, claro que no.- acaricie su mejilla, esperando que no se hubiera enojado conmigo- no quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer nada... tenemos tiempo para esto... y... bueno, este no es un buen momento ¿no?... -

Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda, y aunque estábamos casi en completa oscuridad, podría jurar que le vi lanzarme una mirada endemoniada.

-No se si tenga tanta paciencia como tu, ¿sabes?- susurró.- es como si me estuvieras tomando el pelo.- su voz sonó peligrosamente dolida.

Se había enojado. Genial. ¿Porque demonios Kurt tenia que ser tan impredecible?

Me giré hacia él y le abracé.

-Kurt, no entiendo porque estas enojado. Pensaba que querías esperar a... que fuera el momento perfecto...-

Se mantuvo en silencio.

-Kurt, dime algo. Me estas haciendo sentir como un cretino.-

Después de unos segundos le oí suspirar. Tomó el brazo que tenía en su cintura y tiro de el suavemente, acortando un poco más la distancia entre su espalda y mi pecho.

-Lo siento... no se como siempre me las arreglo para terminar siendo la victima... -

-¿eso fue sarcasmo?- le pregunte, sinceramente confundido.

-claro que no, Blaine. No estoy enojado, solo estoy... frustrado.-

-Entonces... ¿realmente querías hacerlo ahora?-

demoró la respuesta, como si se la estuviera pensando meticulosamente. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz sonó apagada.

-no...- se giró para estar de cara a mi, y me abrazó posesivamente.

Nuevamente se quedo callado, frustrando la conversación que pretendía tener con él.

-¿entonces porque estas tan deprimido?- posé una de mis manos en su nuca para atraerle hasta mi y juntar nuestras frentes. El respondió de inmediato a mi caricia, restregando su nariz contra la miá con un deje de desesperación contenida.

Era como si se las estuviera arreglando para pedir disculpas por su temperamento, y a la vez siendo posesivo.

Y cuando Kurt se ponía posesivo, era porque algo le hacia sentir inseguro, lo cual (considerando el hecho de que no muchas cosas lo hacían sentir inseguro) era algo preocupante.

-Kurt, dime la verdad... ¿que te preocupa?- quité su mano de mi nuca y la apreté entre las miás, en un burdo intento de no herir sus sentimientos.

Luego de un silencio que me pareció eterno, respondió.

-te amo- suspiró – lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Su voz quebrada llegó a mi cerebro a confirmar mis especulaciones. Algo le dolía. Algo estaba yendo mal.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al comprender todo el asunto, y una angustia culpable llenó mis pulmones.

-no tienes que demostrarme nada, Kurt. No necesito que te esfuerces en hacerme sentir amado. Ya se que me amas, porque yo también te amo. No necesitas hacer esto...-

-yo solo quiero que sepas que no estas solo... que siempre estaré aquí para ti, aunque las cosas se pongan feas. No quiero hacer esto con nadie más, Blaine, solo contigo. Quiero que sepas que eres especial para mi, que lo nuestro es especial...-

-lo se- le abracé con fuerza- lo se porque estoy loco por ti ahora, y no a tenido nada que ver con el sexo. Porque daría lo que fuera por pasarme la vida pegado a tu piel desnuda, pero esperaría a que estuvieras listo, a que fuera el momento perfecto y en el lugar más romántico de la tierra, porque lo único que quiero más que estar contigo, es hacerte feliz.- suspiré, ahogado por mis propias palabras cursis- y se que crees que estaría bien dejar de lado tus deseos, y el romanticismo... pero no es así. Yo no quiero que sea así, Kurt. Nuestra primera vez... apresurada, clandestina... como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo. No quiero que lo hagamos porque creas que eso me subirá el ánimo. No debe ser algo forzado... -

-jamas sera algo forzado para mi... perder mi virginidad contigo. Es algo que realmente quiero... -

-se que lo quieres tanto como yo, pero tenemos la responsabilidad de no estropearlo... es nuestro, y lo sera por siempre... quisiera que fuera perfecto. Y si no es perfecto para ti, entonces no lo será para mi tampoco.- dije, con la voz mas firme que me permitieron is temblorosas cuerdas vocales.- solo te pido que estés a mi lado hasta que ya no me soportes más...-

Se tomó su tiempo para hablar, mientras yo escuchaba su lenta y profunda respiración, expectante.

-no puedo creer que tuvieras el descaro de decirme, hace un tiempo atrás, que eres malo para el romance... en serio, a sido la peor de las falacias... Asique despreocupate (o preocupate, no estoy seguro), porque considerando lo buen novio que eres, creo que podría soportarte por siempre...-

Enseguida, su risa entre dientes sonó como las campanas del cielo. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos en su usual posición para conciliar el sueño y besó mi cuello con ternura.

-Es bueno saberlo... - me reí también.- buenas noches amor.-

-buenas noches, o mas bien buenos días... considerando la hora...-

-dejemoslo en "duerme bien"¿te parece?-

se rió nuevamente, esta vez con voz soñolienta.

-vale... duerme bien amor-

-dormiré contigo. Eso sobrepasa con creces la palabra "bien"- le susurré.

Lentamente, mientras los primeros rayos de sol anaranjaban el horizonte, y mis dedos se enroscaban en el cabello de Kurt, me fui sumiendo en el letargo del sueño.

...

**OH MI DIOS. SOY UNA MALDITA PERRA DEMORONA... LO SE.**

**Por favor, piedad. He tenido menos tiempo del que quisiera disponer para escribir estas semanas, y una fuerte frustración por la ruptura con mi empresa de cable, por ende, depresión por abstinencia de GLEE y de FOX en general.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer. Y ruego por sus reviews, son mi propia versión del Crack. Lov ya.**

**KONO ._.**


End file.
